My Shirt
by BrittSr10
Summary: Shane writes a song for Mitchie that he performs at a concert in her hometown.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Disney owns Camp Rock, and Keith Urban owns the song.**

-CAMP ROCK-

Shane Grey laughed as his girlfriend of over a year finished telling him a story about her day. They were on web cam as usual. It was the only way they could talk and see each other at the same time.

"I told you it was funny," Mitchie said. She was laughing, too.

"I know. I can't believe everyone there is that excited to see us."

"What can I say? My hometown is crazy for you guys, and this is the first time there is a Connect Three concert here," Mitchie said, standing up to stretch. They'd been talking on web cam for almost an hour, and she was starting to feel stiff.

"I know, and we can't…wait, is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah. Last time we saw each other it ended up coming home with me. If you want it back, I'll give it to you at the concert tomorrow night."

"Nah. You can keep it. It looks fantastic on you."

Mitchie blushed. "Aw! Thank you!"

"No problem, baby!" Before he could say anything else, Mitchie's mom hollered that dinner was ready.

Mitchie looked back at the computer screen with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I have to go eat supper. Talk later?"

"You bet! And I'll see you tomorrow night at the concert. I love you!"

"Love you, too!" With that said Mitchie was gone.

Shane sat at his computer for a while after they ended their conversation. He couldn't get the picture of Mitchie wearing his shirt out of his mind, and it kept bringing a smile to his face. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. He thought about Mitchie wearing his shirt and the problems they had so many months ago. Sure they've been dating for over a year, but they dated way before that for about six months before calling it quits. It was difficult for them because neither one was used to long distance relationships. About four months later, they finally decided to work everything out, and they've been together ever since. When Shane was done writing, he hollered at Nate and Jason. "I just wrote a song, and I want to play it tomorrow night! Let's get to work!"

-CAMP ROCK-

Mitchie had school the next day, and everyone was beyond excited for the Connect Three concert that night. The school day flew by, and soon Mitchie found herself in her room getting ready. She couldn't decide what to wear. _'I don't know why I'm so nervous,'_ she thought. _'Oh that's right. It's because I'm going to be seeing my boyfriend in person for the first time in five months.' _She was nervous, but she was also very excited.

The concert started at 7 p.m., and it was 5:45 p.m., so she still had a while before she was leaving with he best friend, Sierra. Mitchie finally decided to wear gray skinny jeans, a Connect Three shirt she got from the last time she was at one of their concerts, black Converse, and a bracelet Shane got her for their one year anniversary. It was a gold charm bracelet, and it had a microphone charm and a heart charm that was engraved with both of their initials and the date they got together the second time. She wore it every single day.

Sierra arrived at Mitchie's house at 6:00 p.m. on the dot, and they wasted no time leaving. "Where are our seats?" Sierra asked for the hundredth time as they walked into the venue. Mitchie got their tickets from Shane, and she refused to tell Sierra where they were located until they were walking towards the seats.

"I'm not telling you," Mitchie said as they walked up to the booth selling all the Connect Three merchandise. "Now let's got buy some merchandise!"

The two girls finally started walking towards their seats at 6:50 p.m. Sierra was surprised when Mitchie led her towards the floor seats. "Mitchie, we are not sitting on the floor," Sierra said.

"Yes we are." They continued to pass the rows of seats, and Mitchie finally stopped in the very front.

"Oh my goodness! We are not sitting in the front row!"

Mitchie laughed. She loved how excited Sierra was. "Yes we are. You can thank Shane for these great seats."

"Well tell him I said thank you when you see him later."

"Why? You'll be seeing him, Nate, and Jason tonight, too, when we go backstage after the concert."

"I'm going backstage with you?" Mitchie nodded. "Ah! I love you!" They both laughed, and the concert finally began.

During the concert Shane kept making eye contact with Mitchie. He was continuously sending her winks and smiles. The smile never left Mitchie's face. She didn't think the concert could get any better.

Towards the end of the concert Shane started introducing their next song. "Alright everyone, this is a new song. I wrote it last night. I hope you all like it. And Mitchie-this is for you, baby! Love you!"

Mitchie was kind of surprised at first, but she couldn't wait to hear the song. The band started playing the beat, and Shane began singing.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you_

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast_

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt_

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on_

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt_

_C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine_

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt_

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt_

Mitchie blushed during the whole song. She didn't know if it was because of the lyrics, because Shane never once broke eye contact with her during the whole song, or because the song was written for her, about her.

All Mitchie did know, though, was that a few more of Shane's shirts were going home with her tonight.

FIN!

-CAMP ROCK-

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So that is my new one-shot. I began writing it a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep, and I finished it today. I hope you all like it. Also, when looking through my writing notebook I came across a story for High School Musical that I wrote and never posted. I'll start posting it soon. But anyways, I really hope you all liked this story. Leave me a review & let me know what ya thought!**


End file.
